powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Ghoul Physiology
Power to use the abilities of ghouls. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Also Called *Ghoul Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into an ghoul a cannibalistic monster that feeds on corpses and living flesh, abducts young children to eat and lures unwary people into abandoned places, often classified as undead. The creatures usually dwells in graveyards and cemeteries. Ghouls are one of the least consistently portrayed creatures in fiction, partly because the phrases "ghoul" and "ghoulish" are poorly defined terms that can refer to anything or anybody interested in the macabre and morbid, giving writers the ability to name almost any cannibalistic, flesh-eating or just creepy monster after them. Besides being creatures associated with death, cannibalism, and degeneracy, ghouls (as monsters) can come in a plethora of types and subtypes. Some of the more common varieties include: *'Cursed Ghouls' - Former humans who have been transformed into a ravenous horde of monsters or a barely sentient cannibal clan by magic or divine punishment. Typically punished for inhuman acts such as greed, murder, or often cannibalism, these former men are still alive, but turned into flesh eating monsters that typically haunt graveyards. They often have razor sharp claws, fangs and/or muzzles, long limbs and a lot of hair. Compare to wendigo. *'Lovecraftian Ghouls' - Ghouls as a living and non-human species, often with Lovecraft's distinctive canine muzzle and ears, and with a pale or greenish cast. Other types of ghouls as their own living race do occasionally appear in other media. *'Mutant Ghouls' - Former humans who have been transformed into a ravenous horde of monsters or a barely sentient cannibal clan by disease, poison, radiation, or other other physical reason, or being touched by some Eldritch Abomination. *'Mythic Ghouls' - The original ghul of Arabic lore was a demonic child-eating shape-shifting jinn that inhabited graveyards. In modern fiction ghouls rarely get such a degree of supernatural power. *'Vampiric Ghouls' - Either created by vampires as a servant, or just a relative or offshoot of the standard vampire. They vary from immortal (if twisted) humans to mindless zombie minions to beings more powerful than vampires themselves. *'Zombie Ghouls' - Flesh-eating undead, either your standard zombie by another name, or a specific zombie derivative. When the two coexist, the ghouls will generally be the more bestial and savage of the two, and more willing to eat rotten flesh. Perhaps the zombie will be subject to magical control, like the old voodoo zombies. Garden-variety re-animated corpses may count as these. Applications *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Immunity **Enhanced Senses ***Enhanced Smell **Enhanced Speed **Enhanced Strength *Omni-Immunity *Natural Weaponry **Enhanced Bite Variations *Claw Retraction *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Life-Force Absorption *Matter Ingestion Mythic Ghouls or Ghul *Genie Physiology **Malleable Anatomy or Shapeshifting Associations *Curse Empowerment *Undead Physiology *Wendigo Physiology Limitations *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May have problems controlling their instincts and appetites. Known Users *Ghouls (Mythology/Folklore) *Ghouls (Hellsing) *Tsukune Aono (Rosario + Vampire) *Ghouls (Fables) *Ghouls (H. P. Lovecraft) *Ghouls (Fafhrd And The Gray Mouser) *Ghouls (RPGs) *Ghouls (The Dresden Files) Gallery Ghouls_labyrinth_sm.jpg Bloghogwarts-ghoul.jpg Ghouls.jpg Category:Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Magical Arts Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Bodily Functional Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Rare power Category:Physiology